What It's Worth
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: *COMPLETE* Oscar nominee Stephanie McMahon discovers the hard way that some things in this world are worth much more than fame and fortune. AU one-shot for all you Y2J-Steph fans out there!


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognized celebrity in this story. And I have never seen an Oscar statuette in my life, either! So there!**_

_**A/N: I just had to do this story. Two days ago, I watched that old Britney video, "Lucky", one I haven't seen in a while, and it triggered this story. Hope you enjoy it, and please review.**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the room, despite that fact that the curtains were completely shut. Stephanie McMahon's blue eyes fluttered open, and she sat up straight with a yawn, viewing her lavish executive suite in Beverly Hills. Todd Grisham, her personal assistant, had effectively booked this place for her a week before. "The best for only the best," he had chirped. But he was right. This suite was magnificent. The ever-efficient Todd. He definitely was due for a raise, she thought, as she headed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Steph! Time to wake up!" Todd's voice rang out from behind the door.

Stephanie took a deep breath, shaking her head. Time for work…again.

She got up and opened the door, and a swarm of people was swept in, bringing the once quiet suite to life. Make up setting up stuff in one corner, wardrobe picking out her outfits.

Todd handed her a small clipboard. "Here's today's schedule, and I am pleased to inform you that you have once again graced the cover of Vogue magazine for the month of March. We'll have the plaque sent to your home by the end of the week." He handed her the magazine.

"Thank you, Todd." She stared back at a perfectly made up reflection of herself. This was the eighth time she was seeing herself on the cover of Vogue. The management was always honored to have her grace their front cover, they and countless other magazines and sponsors. Of course they would be honored. She was Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie McMahon. A household name in Hollywood, placed along the ranks of Julia Roberts, Charlize Theron, Halle Berry, and Nicole Kidman, women who were over a decade older than her, in both age and experience. In her first movie, she starred alongside Jake Gyllenhaal in _Silent Treatment_, a film noir set in the 1950's which became the biggest-selling movie of that year, a few months shy of her twenty-first birthday. Her career skyrocketed from there. Since then, she'd appeared in several other successful movies, with varying genres and A-List actors, and won several accolades. She'd become the face of Chanel perfume, Louis Vuitton and Nokia, one of the 50 Most Beautiful Women for the fourth year running, and one of the 100 Most Influential People in the World. Women of all ages emulated her fashion styles, thanks to the high publicity by beauty and fashion magazines. All of this, and she wasn't even thirty years old.

But nothing could have prepared her for tonight, which was the biggest night in the movie industry: the Academy Awards, one award she was yet to win. Her latest movie _What It's Worth_ was up for a whopping nine nominations, including Best Actress. Rachel Weisz, Angelina Jolie, Helen Mirren and Reese Witherspoon were also up for the Oscar, and she couldn't help but be nervous. Win or lose, this was the biggest night of her career.

"Let's see now," Todd said, holding up his own copy of Stephanie's schedule to his eye level. "You have your appointment at the spa, but a phone interview first. I'm keeping it on the minimum for tonight."

"Okay," she said disinterestedly.

"Miss McMahon, I have the dress Vera Wang made you for tonight," Maria Kanellis, her chief wardrobe stylist, spoke up, showing Stephanie a strapless baby pink and gray outfit.

"That's nice." She got up from the dressing table, shooing everyone out of the room. "Can I get ready for my spa trip now?"

"Fine, but you've got ten minutes," Todd called, tapping the face of his watch high above the cluster of retreating people. She slammed the door shut and sat back down in front of the dressing table. She picked up the schedule off the table, staring at it for a moment before tossing it aside.

Schedules. They'd governed her life for the past ten years. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was an actress. She loved acting. It was all she'd wanted to do her entire life. It had got her everything she wanted.

So why wasn't she happy?

Why didn't any of this seem right? What was missing in her life? She knew the answer to that question long before she'd asked herself.

Chris.

There were times she just wished she could turn back time, but it was too late. She had given up so much for this one night, including the love of her life. There would never be one like him. She remembered the night she left him to shoot her very first movie. That was ten years ago, but it still felt like yesterday…

"_I love you, Stephanie," Nineteen-year-old Chris Irvine said as they cuddled on his bed, basking in the afterglow._ _The eighteen-year-old girl smiled through her tears. "I love you too, Chris."_

_He kissed the back of her hand. "This is our last time together."_

"_Don't remind me," she whined, wrapping her nude body around his. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. Not now, not ever."_

_The blond teenager shook his head as he brushed away her tears. "No, Princess. You've wanted this for so long, and this is your big break. You're not throwing it away because of me. I mean, this is Jake Gyllenhaal we're talking about."_

"_Better you than him," she pointed out._

_Chris broke into a huge grin. "Wow, I'm flattered." _

_Stephanie sighed, letting out a deep, shaky breath. "Filming starts in two days. It won't be the same without you, Chris. I know it won't."_

"_Don't you worry about me Princess, I'll be fine. I'll be doing my own thing, killing it in the wrestling business. You just do what you have to do."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

_Chris caressed her cheek lovingly. "Of course you will. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Things will work out."_

_Stephanie snuggled closer to him. "Sing for me, Chris."_

"_What?" he laughed._

"_Come on! I've heard you sing before; you're great. Please?" She stared at him with big tempting eyes they both knew he couldn't resist. So he started, singing along to the chorus of Bryan Adams' 'Heaven' as it played on the radio._

"_Let's just promise each other one thing, right here, right now," Chris said when he was done, intertwining their fingers together._

"_What's that, baby?"_

"_No matter what happens Stephanie, whether we both succeed or not, that we won't let it get into our heads. And that we'll still remain friends, at least."_

"_Baby, that's two things."_

"_Oh. Yeah well, I'm ready to keep both promises. For you."_

_More tears welled up in her eyes. In a few hours she would leave her home, leave Connecticut, leave Chris, and head to California to begin shooting the movie. She would miss him terribly, but if this was all he requested, she would be more than happy to grant it._ "_Me too. I promise," she vowed, "I'll never forget, no matter what."_

_She began to cry, and there seemed to be tears in Chris' own eyes._ "_I love you, baby; so, so much."_

"_I love you too, Princess," he replied, and kissed her deeply. _

Stephanie sat inside the sauna, fresh off her mud bath, safe from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. She was quite surprised that they hadn't followed her here, but she couldn't care less. She needed to clear her head for tonight. She couldn't afford to look like a wreck on the biggest night of her life. There was only one person on this planet that would have been able to effectively calm her nerves in a split second.

But he wasn't here.

_Stephanie picked up her phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hey, long time, no hear, Princess."_

_Her jaw dropped. Only one person called her that. "Chris?"_

"_The one and only."_

_She placed a hand over a mouth. "Oh my God, Chris! How are you?"_

"_Doing great," he replied. "Been busy, but doing great."_

"_Me too. I've been too busy for my own good."_

"_Well, it looks like it's been paying off," Chris said, "I saw your movie with Gyllenhaal…well, and every other flick you've been in. You're an awesome actress, babe."_

_Stephanie broke into a smile. "Aww, thank you, Chris. Your opinion beats the critics' any day." _

"_Of course it does. I'm the man!"_

_She laughed, still in disbelief. "Wow Chris, how long has it been? Four years?"_

"_Three years and two hundred and eighty-nine days, to be exact."_

"_See? I've been so busy that I haven't been keeping track."_

"_It's okay," said Chris, "at least you remember I exist."_

"_How could I not remember you, Christopher?" she asked, pleasant memories flitting through her mind. "How's the wrestling gig going?"_

"_There's progress, but I can safely say it's been nothing compared to your acting career."_

"_Aw, don't give up, Chris. You'll get your big break, I know you will."_

"_Thanks, babe. Listen, Steph, I need a favor."_

"_Anything for you, Chris."_

"_You're probably busy right now, but could you come down to the front desk and help me with my stuff? They're quite heavy."_

_Stephanie was about to respond when his words fully registered in her brain, and she gasped loudly. "Oh my…you're _here_? At _this_ Marriott?"_

"_Downstairs, honey."_

_She was out the door in a flash, only slowing down to slip a baseball hat on her head._ _She arrived at the lobby and spotted him immediately. She knew that long golden mane anywhere. "Chris!" _

_Then he turned around, and Stephanie felt her knees go weak. Chris Irvine was now even more handsome than ever, all grown up with a _magnificent _body. Damn!_

_Speechless, she walked up slowly to him. "It _is_ you," she whispered._

_He grinned that classic cheeky grin of his. "Aw, come on. We spent just a few years apart and you can't even recognize me?" He spread out his arms to her. "Come here, sweetheart."_

_She happily obliged, throwing herself into his arms. That same hypnotic scent of his was still alive, even four years after. _

"_I told you we would meet again," he whispered into her hair._

_Stephanie was so happy she could have burst into tears there and then. "Oh, Chris! I can't believe you're here!"_

"_Were you expecting Richard Gere?" he quipped._

"_Actually, yes, we were supposed to meet with George Clooney at-" she laughed at the look on Chris's face. "I'm only kidding! Oh my God, you look fantastic. How did you even know I'd be here?"_

"_Hey, you're a celebrity. The press publishes your every movement. _I'm_ here for about three days," Chris replied, hoisting his two bags up his shoulders. "Now is there a place a man can get some shut-eye? I'm beat."_

_She took his second bag from him as they headed for the elevator. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" she said to him, and he nodded in response. He stared at her, and she stared back._

"_You could_ _stay with me tonight," she said, her heart hammering in her chest. "I don't think Todd will be too bothered about it."_

_Chris cocked an eyebrow. "Todd?"_

"_He's my personal assistant, or agent, whatever you want to call it."_

"_Okay."_

_They got into her room, and as soon as the door was shut, Stephanie jumped right into his arms, pressing her lips to his. Chris lifted her up and pressed her against the door, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, threading her fingers into his hair, kissing him hungrily. Gosh, it had been way too long._

_While she attacked his neck with kisses Chris managed to say_, "_You know, I may have a girlfriend or a wife…"_

_She stopped abruptly, glaring at him._ "_You wouldn't fucking dare, Irvine."_

"_No, I didn't fucking dare, McMahon," he confirmed, laughing. "At least I've kept a part of my promise."_

"_So have I. There's been no one else but you."_

"_Well, that's good to hear."_

_She nibbled at his ear. "I missed you, baby. I'll never leave you again. I don't think I could take it."_

_Chris smiled, running his hand along the length of her thigh. "I missed you too, Princess. And I don't intend on going anywhere without you."_

_She tugged at the hem of his shirt. "It's been so long. Make love to me, Chris. Please."_

_He looked into her eyes, both aching with desire. She still wanted him, even after their time apart. And he wanted her just as bad._

"_With pleasure," he replied, kissing her as he placed her on the bed._

She was back at the hotel, her suite buzzing with anticipation and energy. People were doing her make-up, some her hair, others getting the clothes ready. The Oscar ceremony was in five hours, and they were behind schedule.

"Hey, Steph," Todd barged into the room, not giving a damn as to whether she could have been naked or not. "Here's your acceptance speech."

"Thank you, Todd." She put it aside without giving it a glance.

Pretending to not have seen what she'd done, he turned to everyone in the room, clapping his hands. "Okay, everyone, let's go, let's go! We're behind schedule already!"

Stephanie just stared blankly at the mirror, allowing everyone to have their way with her. She let herself drift back to her thoughts.

Her night with Chris was one she'd never forget as long as she lived. Eventually, they had started dating again, albeit secretly, for fear of the press. Despite this their love remained steadfast. But as the years passed and Steph's success grew, she began to ignore the promise they had made all those years, marking the beginning of a bitter relationship.

_Stephanie walked away from the set of '_What It's Worth'_ and back to her trailer. Just two more days of shooting. She looked forward to heading back to her home to relax for an entire week. Yes, an entire week. It was one of those privileges her lucrative contract allowed her._

_She walked into her trailer, making a beeline for her mini-fridge. It was completely empty, and she was thirsty. Great. She poked her head out of the trailer door and spotted one of the set crew people._

"_Hey," she called, shielding her eyes from the sun, "Could you get me some water, please?" The man nodded and hurried off. Stephanie sat down on her couch and picked up her cell phone. She was surprised. In just three hours of shooting, she'd received about ten missed calls, and a message: Todd reminding her of the interview she had with David Letterman. One of the missed calls belonged to him, but the other nine were from Chris. Why would he call so often when he knew she was filming today? She was about to dial his number when the phone rang, and sure enough, it was Chris. She rolled her eyes as she answered it. "Hi, Chris."_

"_Well someone doesn't sound happy," he observed. "Where've you been? I called about…I don't know, five times?"_

"_Try ten," Stephanie responded dryly. "What's going on? Is there a problem?"_

"_What, I can't call my girl and ask how she's doing?" Chris's voice was toned with hurt, but she didn't notice._ _Instead she was furious._ _"__Is that all?" she snapped, "Well, if you want to know, Christopher, I've been busy all day, I'm thirsty, and I feel like crap. And you bombarding my phone aren't making things any better."_

"_Well _excuse me_, Miss Hollywood, I didn't know a phone call could put your entire career in jeopardy."_

_Stephanie let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn't ready to deal with his crap._ "_Sorry, I'm just tired. But I complete filming the day after tomorrow, how about you come over to New York on Thursday?"_

"_Sorry, babe. I can't make it. I've got shows all through this week in Chicago."_

"_Can't you cancel them?" Stephanie said._

"_You know I can't do that. How am I going to hit it big if I miss shows? I can't pick and choose like you can."_

"_But we haven't seen each other in ages and it's the only free time I have!" she argued. "You can't be that busy! It's just wrestling, come on!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He sounded very offended. "What, wrestling isn't a real sport? Acting is a more credible career? I have to _work_. I'm sorry I can't be available at _your_ convenience."_

_Stephanie sighed. "Look, Chris-"_

_But all she could hear was the dial tone. She stared at the phone in disbelief. Did that fucker just hang up on her? Who the hell did he think he was?_

_She slammed the phone down on the table next to her. He could be so frustrating sometimes. She opened the fridge again and growled in frustration. Yanked open the trailer door, she screamed at the top of her lungs:_

"_What the hell do I have to do to get a bottle of water?"_

"My, Steph, you look absolutely wonderful!" Maria complimented, approvingly giving the brunette a once over. "You are going to turn heads tonight as usual."

The other stylists nodded in agreement and Stephanie smiled, looking in the full-length mirror. She looked stunning in the flowing pink and grey-streaked dress and silver sandals, her hair done up in an elegant bun on top of her head. "Thank you, Maria. I'll be sure to thank Vera for the dress."

"Steph, Steph," Todd called, walking into the room. "Mr. Damon's here. It's time to go."

Stephanie nodded and left her suite. On getting downstairs and outside the hotel, there was a huge crowd screaming her and her co-star's name. She waved to them, and walked up to Matt Damon.

"Hello, Steph," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "You look great." He opened the limo's door for her. She smiled appreciatively and went in. As they drove away, Matt turned to her.

"I hope this will be a good night for us. We worked overtime to get this movie done."

Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we did."

She may have worked overtime, but it had been in the wrong department of her life.

_Chris Irvine sat on the kitchen counter sipping on a cup of coffee, looking out into the beach outside Stephanie's lavish California home. Just then, the actress barged into the kitchen, slapping a magazine onto the table, growling and jamming her fingers into her hair._ "_Hey, what's wrong, babe?" the blond man asked his girlfriend in concern._

_Her head snapped towards him, her pretty face contorted in anger. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" She pointed angrily at the magazine. "_This_ is wrong!"_

_Chris got off the counter and looked at the magazine. On the first page was a photo of him and Stephanie kissing in the swimming pool situated on the roof of the house. He could recall that day; that hadn't been the only thing they'd done in the pool. "Uh-oh," he said grimly, sitting back on the counter._

_Stephanie looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "Is that all you can say? Uh-oh? The damn press will have a fucking field day. I wanted our relationship private!" _

"_Hey, calm down!" Chris warned her._ _A bark sounded from the front door, and Stephanie's cocker spaniel, Marge, bounced into the room with something rolled up in her mouth. Stephanie took it, realizing it was another tabloid. On the front page was the same picture of the couple in the magazine. She made an annoyed sound and threw it on the table as well, then she flopped down on a chair, putting her head on the table. "Todd is going to kill me."_

_Chris frowned. "Why would he kill you? This isn't his business."_

"_It's Todd's business in every way," Stephanie said, "He's going to have to ward off the press for me, and that's going to cost me big time."_

_Chris blinked several times. _"_Cost? The fuck...why are you even acting like this is the most horrible thing in the world?"_

"_Think about it Chris, the press is going to be hounding me for weeks now. I don't want that. It's going to ruin my image."_

_His jaw dropped in disbelief. "Image? Our relationship is ruining your image? Is that what it's come to?" _

_Stephanie gave him an irritated glance. "Look, Chris, I'm a celebrity. I-"_

"_And who helped you become a celebrity?" Chris cut her off. "Who encouraged you to come down here and do that first movie? Who was there for you when you were struggling? And what about the promise we made to each other, about not letting the success go to our heads? Jeez, I can't even say anything without you rubbing your accomplishments in my face."_

_Stephanie sighed exasperatedly. "Chris, I don't have time for this."_

"_Oh, tell me something I don't know!" he countered angrily, his voice rising. "You never have time for anything anymore. And the one day we get some time alone you act like it's the end of the world. Is your career really more important than us, Stephanie? Is it?"_

"_You'd say the same thing if _your _career was flourishing," she yelled, "but it isn't so I don't expect you to understand!"_

_The words were out before she could stop them, and her eyes grew wide with the realization. Chris' eyes were just as wide, his handsome face slack with shock. She watched helplessly as his face slowly twisted into an angry frame._ "_Chris…baby please, I didn't mean it-"_

"_Save it, McMahon," he dismissed her sharply. He looked at her, and Stephanie nearly died at the crushed look in his eyes. _"_I would never have said that to you even if I was the best thing that happened to wrestling," he continued. "You know why? Because when all of this is over and the spotlight's gone, there's one thing that will still be there, waiting for you with open arms. And that's the love of your life. The success, the money, the fame, I'd give it all up in a heartbeat if it means we can be together. But you wouldn't understand that, would you? I mean, your awards mean much more to you than some guy who was there for you from the very start, who loves you with every fiber of his being!"_

_There was bitterness in his voice, and Stephanie couldn't blame him. He meant every word he was saying. She could see it all too clearly in his eyes. What would she say now that would make things better? She tried one more time. "Chris, I'm sorry."_

_He shook his head. "No, Stephanie, _I'm_ sorry. Look what you've turned into. This isn't the woman I knew seven years ago. I wasn't a burden to her, and neither will I be to you." Grabbing his things, he stalked towards the door, and Stephanie became more desperate. "Baby! Please…don't go! I'm sorry! Please!" _

_Chris halted suddenly, and for a moment Stephanie thought it had worked. But when he turned around and gazed at her, she couldn't have been more wrong._

"_Goodbye, Stephanie."_

She never heard from him again after he'd walked out on her that afternoon, and he left behind a conversation that would replay in her mind endlessly.

The Academy Awards ceremony was nearly over. _What It's Worth_ had won eight out of nine Oscars. The award for Best Actress was left to complete a clean sweep for the movie.

"And the nominees are…" Former Best Actress Charlize Theron read out the names. Five more seconds, and the winner would be revealed. Matt Damon squeezed Stephanie's hand reassuringly, his Best Actor award in his other hand.

"You got this, Steph," he said. "This is your night."

Stephanie nodded, her mind drifting to the day Chris Irvine first walked into her life. Had it not been for him, she would never have made it in Hollywood. He'd been her primary motivation. The night truly belonged to him. But he was not here.

Because he now belonged to someone else.

"And the Best Actress award goes to…"

_Nine months earlier…_

_Stephanie stepped outside the house, a cup of coffee in her hand. The magazine lay there on the ground. She looked around for Marge. She was nowhere to be found. Steph shrugged and walked back inside. She opened up the magazine, and her heart stopped as she saw the front cover._

_WWE SUPERSTAR CHRIS JERICHO TALKS ABOUT WRESTLING, FAMILY AND FOZZY_

_She set down her cup of coffee on the table and sat down, her eyes never leaving the cover. She flipped the pages leading to his article, and read it, paying attention to every single word. He'd finally made it into the WWE, and was in contention for the World Heavyweight title. His rock band was also doing well, which made Stephanie smile. The most surprising part of the interview though, was his mentioning her, confirming their relationship. He referred to her as "a beautiful, strong-willed and determined woman", which quite surprised her. Even after the horrible things she'd said to him the last time they were together, he was still able to talk about her, let alone say nice things. She stared at his photo. He looked heartbreakingly gorgeous. She turned the next page, admiring all the photographs until her eyes fell on the one with his fiancée._

_Fiancée. Wow._

_Her name was Jessica. She was really pretty. Not exactly the type Stephanie thought he would go for, but pretty nonetheless. According to him, they'd been together for six months. He'd left Stephanie over a year ago. A sharp pang stung in her chest. While Chris had found a new love, she hadn't been able to move on at all._

_She finished the rest of the article. Basically, Chris loved his job, his band, and Jessica made him happy. Stephanie sighed as she put away the magazine. If he said he was happy, then she believed him. She was happy for him too. _

_All she had to do now was pick up the pieces of her broken heart._

"Stephanie! Stephanie!" a reporter called out to her. "How do you feel about becoming the world's Best Actress?"

Stephanie simply smiled at the stout man as she clutched her Oscar statuette. "It feels absolutely unbelievable. I can't believe it, really. I've dreamed of this day since I was little and now…it's just unbelievable."

"Miss McMahon," another reporter began, "Now that you've won every award the film industry has to offer, will you hang up your boots, so to speak, despite not even being thirty yet?"

She flashed that trademark smile again, shrugging. "I don't think so. I hope not, because I want to keep doing this for as long as I can."

Another reporter asked, "Stephanie, I know you've made a lot of sacrifices to get to where you are today, but I have to know, like the title of your movie says, do you feel like it's all been worth it?"

Stephanie paled. Todd Grisham noticed and decided to speak up. "I'm sorry. Miss McMahon can't take any more questions. Thank you everyone, and goodnight." With that, he, along with security, led her away from the crowded journalists, who were still calling her name, into her car. She asked to be taken straight back to the hotel, not feeling in the mood to attend P. Diddy's after-party.

She checked her phone as she kicked off her shoes absently. There were a lot of voicemails and text messages, all of them congratulating her. Among the A-list names were former co-star Jake Gyllenhaal, who had been nominated for Best Supporting Actor, her fellow Best Actress nominees, Oprah and…

Chris Irvine.

She gaped at her phone in disbelief. Chris? He sent her voicemail? She put it on and listened intently, her heart fluttering wildly.

"Hey, Steph. Wow, Best Actress. Congratulations. I knew you would do it. I always did. This is something you've always wanted and you deserve it. I'm so proud of you." He paused, somewhat uncomfortably. "Well, uh, that's it, I guess. I gotta go. Jess says hi and congrats."

The message ended there. Stephanie tossed the phone aside and held her head in her hands, tears filling her eyes. She may have won the Oscar, but hearing Chris's voice again haunted her, that fateful day still fresh in her mind. It would always be fresh in her mind; it was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She picked up the statuette and looked into the full-length mirror in front of her, recalling his heartbreaking words:

"_Because when all of this is over and the spotlight's gone, there's one thing that will still be there, waiting for you with open arms. And that's the love of your life_…"

Stephanie loved Chris. She never stopped loving him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, the love of _her_ life. He was everything to her. They would still be together now, celebrating her achievement had she not been so selfish. But she'd taken him for granted, and didn't realize it until it was too late.

"_Do you feel like it's all been worth it?"_

She stared at the Oscar, the tears welling up even more now in despair. This was Chris's replacement. It would lie in her bed next to her but it would never love her, like Chris did; care for her, be there for her, like Chris. No. She had thrown all that away for a lousy piece of gold. She knew her answer to the question there and then.

"Nothing will ever be worth losing Chris Irvine," Stephanie spoke into the mirror, her voice filled with sorrow and heartbreak. "Nothing; not even this piece of shit!"

Screaming loudly, she threw the Oscar at the mirror, which shattered into tiny pieces, some pieces of glass cutting into her skin. But she didn't care. She collapsed to the ground, giving in to her tears, spilling down her cheeks in a silent, endless stream.

**FIN**


End file.
